You're Not Going It Alone
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: There's someone else after ruining her chances, and he just can't seem to keep his distance. Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins (eventual), also features Natalya, AJ, Reigns, Layla, Ambrose, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Seth Rollins scowled as he practically limped down the hall backstage. It wasn't so much a bad limp, his knee had just given out a little during his match against The Usos and Mark Henry. The beat down they'd gotten from Mark definitely did not help. He winced, feeling like he was going to collapse from the pain or something. It was probably just a kink, he supposed. Nothing major and something he could likely walk off. The bad knee just added to his frustration of The Usos. Seth, above both Roman and Dean, was sick of them constantly getting shots at their tag titles after countless failed attempts, not just a few, countless. Seth had stressed this a few times to Roman, but they guy didn't seem to care much. Reigns was not one to be intimidated by the competition and he certainly had no plans of losing the gold yet, especially to two guys who had no place to even think they could take on the Shield, let alone take away their titles. They were playing with fire.

Seth frowned as he continued walking, reminding himself that the problem wasn't so much the Usos, but Mark Henry. Now that the Usos figured they were outnumbered, of course they would go for one of the biggest men on the roster to even out the odds. Of course. Just their overall approach and unprofessionalism pissed Seth off. Not to mention how big of suck ups they were, that would explain their endless opportunities. Seth was bitter towards the fact that they'd done nothing to prove themselves to anyone, unlike The Shield. The big names they'd taken out, they matches they'd participated in and won. They'd taken out the freaking Undertaker for Christ's sake, how many other guys can say that? And who else can say they made a name for themselves by defeating Team Hell No and Ryback in their debut match? Not to mention a TLC match. The Shield were unstoppable. The Usos were messing with the wrong guys, they'd soon learn that.

The Shield member was suddenly taken back from his thoughts, because it was at that moment that Seth heard a cry out in pain, he knew he couldn't ignore it, because the person it came from was definitely nearby. And that person definitely sounded like a woman.

He turned a corner, and that's when he saw her. She was turning over onto her knees, struggling to push herself up, one arm clutching the back of her head. Judging by the black ring gear and ruffled two-toned hair - it was Kaitlyn. Seth followed his initial instinct and walked over to her. He did so slowly, not wanting to rush over and startle her, what with her holding the back of her head, which of course lead him to think that someone had more than likely attacked her from behind by hitting her over the head. He just didn't want to worsen the pain she looked to be in. He knew him being the one to help her was maybe the wrong idea, but hell, no one else was around, and he wasn't just going to leave her there.

Seth approached her and kneeled down in front of her, grunting at the pain that shot through his knee, but still being careful not to be too close to her. He cursed under his breath as he saw that she'd lost her balance trying to get herself back up and fell back onto the side of her leg.

"Kaitlyn, try not to move... What happened?" He asked, trying to speak calmly, and Kaitlyn cautiously shifted herself back away from the man when she saw who it was.

He raised his hands up in defence, backing away slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kaitlyn, I swear. I wouldn't even contemplate it. Do you know what happened?"

Kaitlyn looked at him oddly for a moment, then looked around to see if anyone else was around. Seth flinched as the quick movement of her head caused her to wince in pain.

He moved slightly closer and tilted his head. "Kaitlyn?"

"I... I don't know. I think... I think AJ had hit me so I ran after her, then someone hit me from behind and headed her way."

"Did you see who it was? Like... recognise who it could have been from their posture or from what they were wearing or something?" Seth wanted to know.

"I... no, I think they were dressed all in black. I couldn't tell at all who it was. They just ran."

Seth frowned, trying hard not to reach out and push the hair away from her face. He knew any kind of contact would scare her even more, especially since he wasn't at all a friend of Kaitlyn's or close to her in any way. But he meant absolutely no harm whatsoever, he knew that, but she didn't. Right now he just wanted to focus on getting her up and getting her some help.

"Shit," he murmured.

Still on his knee with one leg perched up, he motioned out his hand. He had considered his actions for a moment, but figured there was no other way to get her up. Nobody else was around and she was in pain. And he definitely did not want to leave her by herself after what had just happened. It could have been anyone who had just attacked her, anyone at all. "Come on, we need to get you to a medic room, we don't know how bad that bump is."

Kaitlyn thought for a moment, switching her glance from his hand to his face, which seemed to have a concerned look plastered on it, she thought. "Okay," she finally replied, letting Seth help her up with her free hand, the other still holding the back of her head.

Seth frowned at her evident discomfort as she stood up. "Will you be okay walking?"

"I'll have to be."

The man nodded. "Your head isn't bleeding, is it?" He watched as Kaitlyn moved her hand from where it was, and was relieved to see that there was no blood. "Right. So that's one thing that's put my mind at ease. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favourites/follows already. And thank you to dashinginconverse for the continued support. :)

They had managed to find a free medic room, one that luckily also had a doctor who wasn't busy. Getting there wasn't as difficult as Seth thought it would be considering he had to get an injured and what looked to be a semi-concious Kaitlyn to the nearest medic room with a knee that Seth didn't trust holding the weight. But he was determined to keep her steady and upright, and he did. She didn't slip out of his grasp and fall to the floor, much to his relief...

After reaching the room, Seth had helped her up onto the flat chair fairly easy; she was able to push herself up with little to no effort anyway. But he'd noticed the whole time he'd been with her that she hadn't taken her hand away from her head... even though they knew it wasn't bleeding. He knew she must have taken a bad hit, given that she felt the need to constantly be so protective of her head.

Seth watched as the official moved the hair to get to the spot where she had been hit. "There's no bleeding or any sign of object attack, just a bump," the official told her, looking over at Seth who was by the door with his arms crossed, then back at Kaitlyn. "The best I could do now is prescribe you some painkillers. The pain should ease off within a few hours, at least a fair amount. During that time, you should be careful. Even from something as little as loud noises, so here isn't where you want to be tonight."

"And what if the pills don't work? What is it's more serious than you thought?" Seth Rollins asked, watching the doctor's expression change to a more considering look.

"If that's the case, we'll perform a CAT scan, but it shouldn't be that serious. She'll just need rest, I can assure you."

"Doc, she can barely stand," Seth managed to state before Kaitlyn could say anything. He tried hard not to let the annoyance in his voice show.

"Trust me, Seth, I've dealt with this before, as you well know. Rest is what she needs."

Seth gave a slow, unconvinced nod, then switched his attention to the young woman sat in front of him. She had lifted her head slightly.

"I have a match tonight."

"Oh no you don't," the official cut in. "You're in no condition to compete, Kaitlyn."

"But it's further into the show. I'll be fine by then. I know I will."

The Shield member frowned at her words. He knew she was just being stubborn; she knew the dangers of competing with a head injury. "Kaitlyn, you know that's not a safe bet, you heard the man, even noise isn't something that you should be around tonight. You could collapse out there, we don't know how bad this is."

"I think I know my own condition, thank you," she replied dryly.

"Look," Seth sighed. "I'm in no position to tell you what to do, at all. I know that. I also know that from the whole time I've been with you, you haven't taken your hand away from your head at all, other than to check for blood. You're hurt. You know you are."

There was sudden silence that lasted a minute or so. A minute that felt like far too long.

The official had walked over to the drawers at the other side of the room, obviously to get himself away from the awkward silence, and also probably to grab the pills he said he would be giving to Kaitlyn.

Seth looked back over at Kaitlyn expecting to see her still sat on the chair. But she shifted, eventually elevating herself so she could stand. She was still shakey on her feet, and Seth was finding it hard to decide whether or not to steady her like he had done getting her there or to just let her try and maneuver herself. For some reason, he did not like the sound of the latter.

"Kaitlyn-"

"Don't. Don't... help me. I'm fine."

"Fine," the tag team champion sighed. "Only for a moment, though. Until then, please hold onto something so you don't fall."

He turned around and walked over to the doctor, knowing that the woman behind him was likely giving him either a puzzling look because of his words, or the darkest glare imaginable. Or both. One leading into another, probably.

"I'm probably the last person you'd trust, but I mean absolutely no harm to her at all. I'd be offended if you thought I did. I found her, I brought her here, and I'm likely going to be the one driving her back to her hotel room to rest. Which, given the tone she just gave me, will be quite the task."

The man looked at Seth for a moment, understanding as well as suspicion etched into his expression. "You should probably take care of these then," the doctor handed Seth the painkillers and slid the drawer shut. "Make sure she takes them and rests. It'd help massively."

"Got it."

"Kaitlyn," Seth began as he walked back over.

"Yes. I heard. You better have a rental car, because I rode with Layla and she has the keys. She wouldn't be best pleased if I left with the car anyway," Kaitlyn told him. Her tone was definitely a lot more calmer and compromising than before.

"Well... I rode with the guys. I have a set of keys and so does Ambrose, but I can't take it without telling them. They have no idea that I'm with you or even know where I am, I couldn't just take the car..."

"You better call us a cab, then." 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I'm having a fun time writing it.

Part Three

"You really didn't have to come back with me, you know."

Seth looked over at the woman sat across from him in the cab. She had her head turned away from him and was looking out of the window when she spoke. Her fingers were linked together in her lap and her thumbs moved anxiously. They had been driving for ten minutes and up until then, neither Seth nor Kaitlyn had said anything to each other. Seth had considered a few times asking her who she thought was behind the attack; if anything had happened between her and someone else to have provoked the attack. But he chose not to, after all, she didn't really seem to be in a talking mood right now and Seth knew that Kaitlyn was probably wanting to tell him to get lost because the situation had nothing to do with him, but she hadn't yet and he intended on staying with her until she did so. Not to be nosey, just to make sure she wasn't in any danger after what had happened.

The Shield member looked up to see that Kaitlyn had averted her gaze to him and was now giving him a questioning look. He shook his head, realising he still had not responded to her even though what she had said wasn't a question, but he figured that was her way of asking him why he was still with her. "Yeah, well, I told the doc I'd drive you back and make sure you took these before you doze off," he told her, showing her the pills from his pocket, and Kaitlyn frowned.

"I don't need help taking pills. I would have anyway."

Seth sighed and brushed off the comment, handing the driver a ten dollar bill and thanking him. He stepped out of the car, walking over to the other side to open Kaitlyn's door.

"Come on," he gestured, holding out his hand in which she took, then thanking the driver herself - because no matter how bad a mood she was in it'd be pretty rude to get out of the cab without thanking the driver of it - and closing the cab door after sliding out and grabbing her bag and jacket that had been sat between them both.

The two said nothing to each other walking through the hotel doors, the same hotel doors that Seth had held open for Kaitlyn and she'd given him what looked to be the smallest of smiles. It counted for something, he supposed.

Reaching her room, she slid the card through the handle of the door allowing them access. She walked straight over to the bed ahead of her and slumped down on the edge, pressing her hand against her forehead. Kaitlyn watched as Seth closed the door quietly behind him and walked over to the chair by the bed, and yes, she sure as hell noticed the limp in his walk. He slowly lowered himself, hissing at the pain that came with it.

He looked up to see Kaitlyn staring at him almost worryingly, and she did so for a moment, frowning down at the stretched out leg.

"Seth..."

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with your leg?"

The words shot up his attention. "Nothing, just... bad spot during the tag match. Nothing to worry about."

"But, you're hurt..."

"Yeah, but so are you... Your injury is likely worse."

Kaitlyn frowned, standing up slowly to walk over to the small fridge to get some bottles of water that she knew would be in there. She completely blanked Seth when he told her to stay sat down as often as she could to try and ease her condition... but she knew he'd done well over enough for her and she now felt especially guilty finding out that he had a bad leg, or whatever it was. Walking back over, she handed him a bottle and sat back down again, watching as he turned the cap off and pretty much chugged the whole thing down. "Thirsty?"

"Just a little," Seth laughed.

He tipped the small tub of painkillers and let four of them fall into his hand and handed two of them to Kaitlyn.

Their eyes screwed together at the foul taste, but if they kicked the pain fast, to hell with it.

They took a few more gulps of their water before Kaitlyn finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Seth," she told him after that awkward silence that kept creeping up on them...

"Sorry for what?"

"Being so rude, unappreciative, that kind of stuff," she sighed. "I mean, you were nice enough to help me to the medic room..."

"Yeah, but anyone else in the back would have done the same thing. No big deal."

"I know, but... they wouldn't have been as... well, considerate. You stayed there with me and even brought me back here. You didn't have to do that. And you were so quick to stop me competing out there tonight." She gave a half smile at his surprised expression, "I appreciate it. Thanks."

"I couldn't just let you go out there tonight," he blurted out, thinking back on his words. "Well, actually, the doc wouldn't have let you anyway, so, what I just said was completely pointless..." Seth replied, looking down at the bottle clenched in his hands. "Do you know who it could have been?"

"I... have no idea. I don't have heat with anyone else other than AJ, and it definitely wasn't her, because she was who I was chasing after. But like I said, the person who hit me headed her way. I just don't know who. Oh, and before you ask, it definitely was not Big E, I can assure you."

Seth sniggered, he knew all too well that Langston wouldn't even dream of hurting a woman, regardless of what AJ's twisted intentions were... he just wouldn't do it.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have even suggested. Plus, he doesn't seem to be one to sprint down the arena hall."

Kaitlyn smiled to herself as she reached down to untie her boots, but winced slightly at the pain in her head.

"Do you need help with those?" Seth asked a little resistantly, not wanting to sound a little too close to comfort.

"It's fine, I can do it." She lifted her leg up onto the bed so she didn't have to bend down to get the boots off, and Seth watched how she carefully pulled out the lace from each hole before sliding them off and placing them neatly together beside the bed.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Hm?"

Before he could say anything, his phone began to ring. "Shit," the man muttered, knowing that it'd definitely be one of the guys asking where the hell he was. He was right. "It's Reigns, I should go."

"Okay," Kaitlyn simply said with a smile, "And thank you, Seth."

He looked at her for a moment, watching her detangle the curls in her two toned hair. "Not a problem, I'll see you later."

Seth walked out of the room, again closing the door quietly. He would be seeing her again, that was for sure. Because he was going to find out who attacked her, whether of not she wanted him to, and he was going to find out as soon as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Huge thanks for the amazing feedback. :)

Part Four

Tonight hadn't exactly been all that standard so far, Seth thought as he almost rushed down the hall, during that time trying to come up with a lame excuse for Reigns and Ambrose so he could quickly drop the subject. But he had nothing. He couldn't focus. The whole time heading back, he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay and whether or not she had fallen asleep yet. And he wondered constantly because he couldn't find out. Lame, he knew. He hadn't thought in the moment to exchange numbers so she could let him know how she was doing. He was just left to wonder. He knew she probably would have locked the door straight after he left and would only let who she was rooming with in anyway, but it was better to be sure.

Seth sighed. Right now, he just couldn't tell how she felt about all of this. Whether she wanted him knowing anything or getting himself involved. He had no intentions of snooping, he just felt that - because he was the one who found her - he was a part of this in some way. And maybe he wanted to help her. Hell, he did. He'd seen and noticed the crap she had gone through since losing the title, he just didn't think much of it. But seeing her tonight, laid on the floor and trying to push herself back up - on her own - really got to him. She looked so helpless and alone. Maybe he did pity her, maybe this whole thing was out of pity. He knew that would have been Kaitlyn's assumption, too. That's why she was so distant and bunt, because she knew he did what he did out of pity.

His attention was quickly caught by the pocket his phone was in. He grunted as his phone rang. He stuffed his hand into his pocket to grab it, slid his thumb across the screen and answered the phone. Ambrose.

"I'm two minutes away, man. Chill." Seth then abruptly ended the call and headed into the locker room he knew they'd be in.

"Dude, where have you been? We've called like ten times," Ambrose questioned before Seth had even had chance to fully enter the room.

"Yeah, I think I got that, thanks," he muttered, nothing but sarcasm laced around his words. "Look, if you must know, I went back to the hotel. With Kaitlyn."

Ambrose's eyebrows shot up, clearly amused by Seth's words. "Hotel, huh? Great, so, you ditched us so the two of you could-"

"No!" Seth's voice was near enough a shriek, realising what Amrose was getting at. Of course that would be his first thought. The way Seth had worded it didn't help him much, either, he thought. "I found her injured on the way back from our match. Someone had hit her and fleed. I helped her into the medic room then took her back to her hotel room. That was it."

"You took her back in the car without giving us a heads up?" Roman Reigns stood there tall with his arms folded across his chest, his thoughts immediately traipsing to the use of their car, funnily enough.

"No. I knew you two would get pissed with me if I did take it, so I didn't. She was hurt and wanted to get back, so I saved hassle and got a cab. Are we done?"

Dean looked at him for a moment. The US Champion knew he shouldn't think much of it, this was just odd, considering that they'd never really helped someone in an injured state thus far in the WWE, because that wasn't their thing, but he understood why Seth did what he did. After all, it was a woman. "Who did it?"

"I have no idea. Neither does she. She told me she ran after AJ or something and that was when they hit her over the head and ran AJ's way. She took a pretty bad bump. She just looked so... helpless."

"But... she's fine now?"

"I... guess. She seemed okay when I left..."

"Great," Ambrose piped in. "So that's it. Fine."

Seth looked up blankly and ignore Dean's blatant lack of interest, his mind was all too roped in the situation to care. "It could have been anyone."

Ambrose sighed with frustration and ran a hand through his loose hair. "Look, Seth, I hate to break it to you, but we have bigger things to worry about. It's probably one of AJ's crazy little friends. Don't sweat it. Kaitlyn can fend for herself like she has been doing."

"But what if she can't, Dean?"

"Then... I don't know. What do you wanna do, follow her everywhere to find out who it was? We've got shit going on ourselves, man..."

"I know. I know. I didn't mean that. I just... think I ought to help her out, even if it is a small amount. Someone needs to."

"Wait, doesn't she still have Layla with her most of the time?" Reigns wanted to know.

"Yeah. Obviously not tonight."

Dean shook his head in disbelief at the whole thing. They were stood in a locker room, doing nothing of importance, discussing something that didn't effect them at all. It was crazy. And Seth was completely caught up in it. He sighed, trying to keep his voice down and vexation hidden. "Can we just forget this?"

"When I find out who it is, sure. Until then, I'll be getting to the bottom of it," Seth looked over to his tag team partner. "Of course Shield business comes first. We've got this. We have nothing to worry about, boys." Seth picked up the three championship belts from the bench and held them forward slightly. "These are ours, and they will be ours for a long time. Nobody touches us."

"You're right, we know they don't. But like I said, bigger things. H is expecting us about now, so let's go."

Seth looked down at the belts in his hand then put them back down on the bench, following the other two out. "Did he mention why he wanted us?"

Ambrose shrugged. "Nope. Didn't seem too important, but it's worth finding out."

They headed down the hall and turned a few corners, Seth noticing that Layla was at the other end, stood by herself, talking. She looked to be on the phone, and Seth was almost sure that she was probably talking to Kaitlyn. And she was. Because at that moment, he swore he could hear her ask the person down the phone who had took them back to their hotel room. Just as the three men were about to pass her, Layla's expression dropped, her eyes looking straight at Seth in disbelief as she noticed them approaching her. He turned his hard expression away from her as they passed her and continued to walk away with Reigns and Ambrose.

Layla just stared in shock at the three men as they headed down the hall. 


End file.
